365 Oportunidades
by x-AiHiwatari-x
Summary: La familia Tendo-Saotome este año han decidido visitar un templo para pedir por el año nuevo que comienza y han escogido el templo Higurashi. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!


Tanto los personajes de _Ranma ½_ como los de _Inuyasha_, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei.

Yo solo los tomé prestados para plasmar esta historia; esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

_Crossover_.

**365 Oportunidades.**

_Por: Ai Hiwatari._

Kagome se encontraba acomodando un estante improvisado con varios pergaminos, amuletos y demás detalles sintoístas. Suspiro pesadamente, eso de preparar el templo para año nuevo era algo pesado. Hace tan solo seis meses que había regresado a la época antigua al lado de Inuyasha y ahora ambos se encontraban en casa de ella ayudándole a su madre, ya desde hacía una semana y seguro tardarían otra. Volvió a suspirar esta vez satisfecha de haber terminado su labor. Buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha; lo encontró sobre el Torii, el arco de entrada al templo. Ella le había pedido poner los arreglos para la fiesta de la noche y le dijo que usara una escalera, pero el muy terco contestó que no la necesitaba y ahora Kagome lo veía saltar de la parte superior del Torii hasta el suelo junto a una caja llena de arreglos Shimenawas y de Shides, tomaba uno de estos últimos y volvía a saltar al Torii para adornarlo. La escalera reposaba a un lado recargada sobre un pilar. Kagome se acercó sin decir nada, después de todo, gracias a él se había podido enterar de la salud de su abuelo.

Una semana atrás Inuyasha le dijo que percibía el aroma de la Sra. Higurashi que venía del pozo, fueron a investigar y cruzaron el pozo. Lo primero que vieron fue a la madre de Kagome que les agradecía infinitamente haber acudido a su llamado. Entraron a la casa y una vez ahí, la señora Higurashi les contó que el abuelo había caído muy enfermo y ella necesitaría cuidarlo y no tendría el tiempo de atender el templo para fin de año. Kagome se ofreció gustosa a ayudar aunque eso implicara quedarse unas semanas en la época actual. Y aunque al principio Inuyasha se negó, acepto unas horas después, en el hospital, cuando el abuelo se lo pidió personalmente, lo cual el Hanyou lo tomo como una misión.

Inuyasha movió sus orejas en cuanto percibió el aroma de Kagome, terminó de colocar la ultima Shide y bajó hasta su lado.

—Deja de ocultar tu presencia —bufó haciéndose el molesto— Tú aroma siempre te delata.

—No lo puedo evitar, me gusta observarte. Vas a llamar la atención de los transeúntes, saltando así.

—Solo tú me estas poniendo atención —se cruzó de brazos sonrojado—. Mejor dime ¿Qué te parece? —señaló orgulloso hacia el Torii terminado.

—Te quedó bien.

—Esto de arreglar el templo es demasiado fácil. Pero nunca podría acostumbrarme a esta época, aquí no se respira aire puro.

—Te prometo que en cuanto terminemos y el abuelo salga del hospital regresaremos a la aldea pero mientras… —sacó un pañuelo de una de las bolsas del traje de sacerdotisa—. Tendremos que ocultar tus orejas.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha.

—¿Pero por que?

—Porque la gente comenzará a llegar en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha se dejó hacer. Kagome le cubrió sus orejas, pasando el pañuelo por debajo del cabello plateado y lo amarró, quedando demasiado cerca.

—Listo, ya acabé, ahora nadie preguntará por tus orejas —posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Inuyasha.

—Ahora pareceré ayudante de templo —frunció el ceño.

—Pero si eso es lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y a quién estoy obedeciendo?

—A mí.

Comenzaron a jugar.

—One-chan —dijo Sota llegando al lugar. Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron un poco.

—¿Qué pasa Sota?

—Llamó la gente del Amazake y del Toso, que en media hora pasan a entregarlo, pero dijeron que solo tienen un hombre ayudando, un anciano y tardará mucho en subir barril por barril por las escaleras del templo.

—Ese no es problema —contestó Inuyasha—. Yo puedo subir todos los barriles de un salto —se señaló triunfal.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos Nee-chan?

—Pues les llamaré para decirles que tenemos quien los subirá sin problemas.

—De acuerdo, mientras Inu-niichan ayúdame a sacar una campana del templo.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Es una campana gigante que se debe tocar 108 veces para año nuevo.

—Pero Sota, Inuyasha debe esperar y subir los barriles, mejor yo te ayudo.

—No, déjalo Kagome, te puedes hacer daño.

—¿Estás preocupado por mi?

—Pues claro; si sacar eso no es trabajo de mujeres, tú siéntate y observa cómo trabajan dos hombres de verdad, no te vayas a lesionar y luego llores horas por eso. Un templo debe ser cuidado por hombres.

—Así que es eso… —Kagome lo miró molesta y caminó hasta al lado de Sota— ¡Osuwari! Te recuerdo que yo soy la Miko de este templo así que también es mi deber cuidarlo… vamos Sota yo te ayudo.

—¡Maldición Kagome! —Inuyasha despegó la cara del suelo, aún con tierra en los dientes—. Que no entiendes que si te haces daño, ¿quién cocinará y limpiará una vez que volvamos a la aldea?

—¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! Pues te llevas mucha comida instantánea, que antes no te molestaba comerla, y ahora espera el Amazake y el Toso, y subes los barriles… _Este se cree que tiene sirvienta…_ —murmuró entre dientes.

—_¿Y ahora cómo subo los barriles? Me duele todo_… —pensó el Hanyou aún estampado en el suelo.

El día continuó normal y todo estuvo listo para recibir el año nuevo. La gente llegaba y se divertía comprando adornos y diversas mercancías.

La señora Higurashi llegó antes de medianoche. La gente del pueblo caminaba felices por su templo. Se acercó hasta Kagome que se encontraba tomando fotos.

—Vaya, han hecho un gran trabajo.

—Madre, ¿el abuelo está bien?

—Claro hija, solo he venido por ropa limpia; además yo también quiero pedir mi deseo de año nuevo —tomó un amuleto y comenzó a escribir—. Sabes, hija, deberíamos dedicar el templo a un Inukami; todos los templos están dedicados a algo —dijo mientras veía a la gente divertida con la apariencia de Inuyasha.

—No es mala idea, mamá.

—Además la gente se ve feliz con uno.

—Aunque ellos no lo sepan.

Rieron ambas mujeres.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente y en cuanto fue media noche se repartió el Amazake e Inuyasha se encargó de tocar las 108 campanadas.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

—Que alguien me conteste. ¿A quién se le ocurre madrugar para visitar un templo?

—Silencio Ranma, es una tradición —le contestó su padre.

—Pero me muero de sueño.

—Y no es el único —secundó Akane—. Yo también me estoy muriendo de sueño.

—Par de muchachos no aguantan nada —dijo Soun con más energía de la normal—. ¿Ves? Tus hermanas ni se quejan.

Kasumi y Nabiki iban hasta adelante, liderando al grupo.

—Eso es porque esto fue idea de ellas; harían mal en quejarse.

—¿Y apoco mi idea no es genial? —dijo Nabiki en voz alta—. ¿Verdad, tía?

—Claro hija, ir a visitar un templo para pedir por el año que comienza es tradición. Si Akane y mi hijo se quejan, es más bien porque están conectados. Ya sabes cosas de enamorados.

—¡Claro que no! —grito Akane.

—No digas locuras, madre.

—Ya dejen de gritar, hemos llegado —avisó Nabiki—. Este es el templo Higurashi.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —dijo Nodoka—. Subamos.

—¿Por qué vinimos hasta aquí?—preguntó Ranma mientras subía las escaleras al mismo ritmo que los demás.

—Mis amigas vinieron ayer y me dijeron que tienen un gran árbol sagrado donde colgar los deseos de año nuevo —contestó Nabiki—. Y el lugar lo atiende una sacerdotisa de verdad.

—¿No se te está olvidando otra cosa? Algo por lo que hiciste un revuelo cuando recibiste la llamada de tus amigas —dijo Akane.

—Ah sí… que el ayudante del templo es demasiado guapo y único, sus ojos son color miel y su cabello plateado.

—¿Y para algo como eso nos arrastras a toda la familia?

—Claro, cuñadito, no pensarás que vendría sola.

—No tienes perdón.

La familia Tendo-Saotome llegó hasta la cima del templo y rápidamente localizaron un pequeño estante, el único que se mantenía del día anterior. En el lugar se encontraba una joven que llevaba un traje de Miko quien les sonrió al verlos y a su lado un chico que estaba indiferente a su llegada.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó Kasumi al acercarse y tomar entre sus manos un amuleto de color azul.

—Ese te sirve para la salud —le dijo Kagome.

—A mí me gustan estos —señaló Akane—. Se ven más monos.

—Esos amuletos rojos son para el amor.

—A mí me gusta pero ese otro amuleto rojo —dijo Nabiki mirando a Inuyasha. Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo se usan? —preguntó Kasumi para tranquilizar a la Miko.

—Bueno en este azul —tomó un amuleto—. Pones tu nombre y lo cuelgas en el árbol sagrado —Kagome señalo el Goshinboku a un lado de ellos—. Y así estarás pidiendo buena salud para este año.

—¿Y este rojo? —preguntó, emocionada, Akane.

—Pones tu nombre y el del chico que te gusta o el de tu novio e igual lo cuelgas en el Goshinboku, estarás pidiendo por consolidar una relación o para una boda para este año.

Tan solo Kagome dijo la palabra "Boda" y Soun y Genma, que estaban retirados probando el Toso, se acercaron hasta las chicas y cada uno tomo un amuleto rojo.

—Cóbranos estos dos; Akane págalos —dijeron ambos señores, tomaron el pincel que se encontraba sobre el estante, lo sumergieron en la tinta y cada uno escribió algo en los amuletos.

—Por fin, señor Tendo, seremos familia.

—Por fin, señor Saotome, tendremos boda asegurada.

Y colgaron de una rama del Goshinboku los amuletos. Akane se acercó lentamente hasta quedar atrás de ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Asegurando este año tu boda con Ranma, ¿Qué mas hija?

—¿Qué?

Ranma, que se mantenía al margen, al escucharlos saltó hasta donde se encontraban y tomó a su padre de la solapa de su traje de entrenamiento y lo golpeó hasta dejarle varios chichones.

—¿Y a ustedes quién les dijo que podían tomar decisiones por los demás?

—Pero hijo —Nodoka tomó el brazo de Ranma para que soltara a su padre, que ya estaba medio muerto—. ¿Que no te quieres casar con Akane-chan este año?

—Yo… yo… ¡Claro que no! Ni ha aprendido a cocinar, me matará al primer intento.

—Ni que me fuera a casar contigo, menos cocinarte, fenómeno.

—Claro, ¿qué vas a saber de quehaceres que debe hacer una esposa, marimacho?

—No se preocupen —Kagome interrumpió la pelea de los muchachos—. El amuleto solo funciona si es el interesado el que escribe su nombre.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntaron ambos chicos visiblemente desilusionados.

—De verdad —Kagome trató de sonreírles—. _Creí que se pondrían felices, pero más bien parece que les cayó un balde de agua_ —pensó.

—¿Ni por que están comprometidos funcionará? —preguntó Nodoka.

—¡Ustedes fueron los que nos comprometieron! —gritaron ambos.

—No, al menos que ellos lo escriban.

—¿Pues qué estamos esperando? —se levantó Genma sin un solo rasguño en la cara—. Paga esto mujer —tomó un nuevo amuleto y con pincel y tinta en la mano, tomó la mano de Ranma—. ¡Escribe muchacho, escribe!

—¿Qué tratas de hacer viejo payaso?

—Que escribas tu nombre y el de Akane con tu puño y letra.

Padre e hijo comenzaron a pelear. Akane le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a su padre, asiéndole entender que ni se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo. Soun solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando que fuera a intentar lo mismo. Akane volvió hasta el estante a ver los amuletos.

— Vaya tienes una espada —señaló Nodoka a Tessaiga—. Yo tengo esta Katana —sacó de su funda la Katana llamando la atención de Inuyasha.

—Genial Katana señora; esta época debe ser muy peligrosa para que una mujer traiga una Katana para defenderse.

—Lo es jovencito, pero la cargo por otros motivos. ¿Y tú para que cargas una espada?

—Para luchar contra los demonios de mi época —Inuyasha iba a desenfundar a Tessaiga, cuando vio que Kagome le hizo una seña dándole a entender que no lo hiciera.

—El joven se expresa como anciano.

—Claro que no Kasumi, de seguro habla así porque es el guardián del templo ¿no ves sus ropas? —contestó Nabiki—. ¿Verdad que eres el guardián del templo?

—Algo así.

—¿Y tu hermana es la Miko del templo?

—¿Hermana? Kagome es mi esposa —respondió con seguridad.

A Nabiki se le desfiguró el rostro y todos los miraron sorprendidos.

—Se ven tan jóvenes ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Kasumi a Kagome.

—Dieciocho años.

—Los mismos que yo —dijo Akane.

—También Akane y Ranma ya deberían estar casados a esta edad, todo fue la culpa del viejo que arruinó nuestro plan perfecto —dijo Soun lloriqueando.

—No llore amigo, podemos idear otro plan —dijo Genma.

—Tiene razón señor Saotome, pero este de los nombres no funcionará.

—Ya buscaremos otro, mientras déme un amuleto para el juego este año quiero ganar el Shoji.

—No se vale amigo, a mi también déme uno para el juego.

Los dos hombres tomaron los suyos y los colgaron.

—Bueno de una vez pidamos todos —dijo Nabiki—. Yo quiero uno para la riqueza.

—Y yo uno para la salud —dijo Nodoka.

—Yo igual —secundo Kasumi.

—Págalos Akane —le ordeno Nabiki.

—Claro, siempre yo —se descolgó su mochila—. ¿Cuánto va a ser?

—No te preocupes, es por cooperación voluntaria, lo que quieras dar al templo.

—De acuerdo —buscó en su mochila—. Aquí traigo los amuletos que compramos el año pasado —se los entrego.

—Gracias, en un rato los quemaremos.

—Ranma, hijo. ¿No quieres uno?

—No madre, no necesito de uno.

Las chicas terminaron de escribir en sus amuletos y los colgaron en el Goshinboku, todas menos Akane. Todos caminaron hacia la salida.

—¿Cuál es para el estudio? —pregunto Akane.

—El rosa.

—¡Apresúrate Akane! —le grito Nabiki.

Akane solo veía los amuletos sin saber cuál elegir, tomó uno rápidamente, escribió sobre el y lo colgó en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado.

—Gracias —sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia a modo de despedida a la Miko del templo.

—De nada —le respondió Kagome.

Y la familia Saotome-Tendo se retiró del templo.

* * *

Kagome se puso a ordenar los amuletos los cuales habían quedado desordenados.

—¿Qué significa prometido? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—Bueno significa que alguien le ha prometido a otra persona que se casaran en el futuro, es decir le ha pedido matrimonio.

—¿Tú y yo estuvimos comprometidos?

—Nos saltamos esa parte —le sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Los chicos de la familia que se acaban de ir, dijeron que estaban comprometidos.

—Si los oí.

—Pero no parecían que se quisieran.

—Pues oí que sus padres los comprometieron, así que no fue su decisión.

—Entonces se casarán sin amor.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

—¿Qué insinúas? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué ese par se ama? ¿No viste como discutían?

—Del amor al odio hay un paso, que si no lo sabremos nosotros. ¿Quién no dice que tal vez sea su forma de esconder sus sentimientos? Tal vez son muy tímidos e inseguros, no conocemos su vida, pero con solo ver a sus familias, entiendo un poco.

—Eso sí, no era una familia muy normal que digamos.

—Algo así como tú y Sesshoumaru.

—Ja, ja, qué graciosa.

—Pero me alegra que no hicieras caso a las insinuaciones de aquella chica.

—¿Qué chica? ¿Cuáles insinuaciones?

—¿Es en serio? Te estuvo tirando los perros todo el rato ¿Y no te diste cuenta?

—¿Me tiró los perros? ¿Cuáles? ¿Donde están? —desenfundó a Tessaiga.

—No, ningunos —sonrió— Era una metáfora, olvídalo. Eres demasiado ingenuo, seguro así son esos chicos, tan ingenuos que no se dan cuenta de que uno está enamorado del otro y viceversa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, mira en el árbol las peticiones.

Inuyasha guardó a Tessaiga y se acercó al Goshinboku y leyó cada uno de los nombres.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Obviamente intuición femenina.

—Mira la mochila que traía la chica —Inuyasha la levantó del suelo—. Seguro la ha olvidado.

—¿Se la llevamos?

—Que vengan por ella. No ayudaré a nadie, estoy de vacaciones. ¿Qué no es año nuevo? Déjame descansar ¿No quieres mejor quedarte en el templo? —Inuyasha dejó la mochila sobre los amuletos y se acercó a Kagome.

—De acuerdo, pero solo porque pones esa carita —Kagome lo abrazó mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

—Increíble que haya gente tan terca como para no decir sus sentimientos.

—¿Aun estamos hablando de los muchachos? —Kagome levantó el rostro.

—Sí, ¿De quién más?

—No de nadie, de nadie. Bueno a veces algunas personas ocupan una ayudadita.

—¿Y crees que se lleguen a confesar algún día?

—No lo sé, dependerá de ellos o de una deidad, ya sabes de quien nos creó y todas esas cosas.

—Pues esa deidad no fue tan mala con nosotros —abrazó más fuerte a Kagome.

* * *

—¡Qué bien se siente cumplir con las tradiciones! —dijo Nodoka.

—Cuando vea a mis amigas las mataré, deberían investigar mejor.

—Pero fue una gratificante visita —dijo Kasumi—. Guarda mis amuletos en tu mochila, por favor Akane.

—Claro hermana —Akane se llevó la mano atrás—. ¡Oh no, olvidé mi mochila en el templo!

—Yo voy por ella —dijo Ranma.

—Deja te acompaño, después de todo fue a mí a la que se le olvidó.

—No es necesario; tardaremos más. Solo soy más rápido.

Y después de decir eso último Ranma se regresó saltando por los techos, la verdad no es que no quisiera que Akane lo acompañara, pero desde que habían salido del templo se había quedado con las ganas de haber pedido un amuleto, pero su orgullo no lo dejó. ¿Para qué? Todos hubieran visto lo que escribiera o peor, lo estarían cuestionando por eso. Y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para regresar al templo, la mochila olvidada, volvía por eso y de paso se compraría el amuleto y lo colgaría en el Goshinboku.

Llegó hasta el templo y subió las escaleras saltándose escalones, Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el local, pero se detuvo mucho antes al ver a la pareja abrazada y besándose. Se recargo un rato, no los iba a interrumpir. Si alguien sabía lo horrible que es que te interrumpan, aun mucho antes de besar al ser amado, ese era Ranma. ¿Cuántas veces estando a solas con Akane no lo habían interrumpido? Suspiró, pero seguro todo cambiaría escribiendo sus nombres en esos amuletos.

Vio a la pareja separarse y a la chica alejarse con una canasta llena de amuletos. El chico se quedo en el local y Ranma aprovechó para acercarse.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Ranma al acercarse.

—¿Vienes por la mochila de tu prometida? —pregunto enseguida Inuyasha al reconocerlo.

—¿Eh? Sí, la mochila.

—Aquí esta —Inuyasha se la pasó y Ranma la tomó.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Y ahí se quedo Ranma sin moverse, viendo los amuletos, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más? —pregunto el medio demonio con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—La verdad sí, me gustaría uno de esos amuletos.

—¿Qué color?

—Rojo para ser exacto —contesto Ranma algo sonrojado.

—Ya veo, toma. Ahí está todo lo que necesitas para escribir en el amuleto.

Ranma se acercó a la tinta y tomó el pincel, luego volteó a ver a Inuyasha que seguía ahí.

—¿Qué? —dijo de mala gana el Hanyou—. Debo de cuidar el lugar, no me puedo ir. Si te da cosa que logre leer lo que escribas, te recuerdo que ni siquiera te conozco, somos desconocidos. Estás en confianza.

Ranma se relajó por completo, el chico de ropa extraña tenía razón. Ni se conocían y la verdad es que no le daba mala espina, al contrario, se le hacía familiar.

—Perdona, tienes razón —contestó y por fin escribió sobre el amuleto. Al terminar miró de nuevo a Inuyasha—. ¿Crees en estas cosas?

—Bueno, yo nunca las he utilizado. Pero te puedo asegurar que este árbol sagrado es especial, tiene más de 500 años, transciende el tiempo. También estar cerca de un Goshinboku te tranquiliza el alma, te purifica. En este árbol conocí a mi esposa.

—Por lo menos ella te correspondía.

—¿Por qué no miras los amuletos colgados?

Ranma se acercó al Goshinboku y leyó uno por uno de los amuletos hasta toparse con uno que enseguida reconoció la letra. Esos kanjis eran de Akane y se podía leer claramente "Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome". Ranma sonrió para sus adentros y colgó su amuleto junto al de su prometida.

—Quisiera que me fuera más fácil confesar mis sentimientos.

—Si no eres bueno con las palabras ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras? He escuchado que dicen que una acción habla más que mil palabras. Podrías comenzar hoy mismo.

Inuyasha señaló hacia la entrada, Ranma se volteó enseguida y vio a Akane que venía acompañada de Kagome.

—Mirá, sigue aquí —le dijo Kagome a Akane en cuanto llegaron con los chicos.

—Perdóname, Ranma, sé que me dijiste que no te siguiera.

—Yo… bueno… si… —tartamudeó Ranma—. Mira, encontré tu mochila —dijo mientras se la entregaba.

—Gracias —Akane la tomó y se la colgó.

—¿Inuyasha por qué no vamos a mirar el amanecer a otro lado? —preguntó Kagome mientras se acercaba y tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha, dándole a entender que sobraban ahí.

—Oh entiendo —apretó su mano—. Lo veremos mejor desde la azotea.

Inuyasha y Kagome se retiraron dejando solos a los prometidos.

—Cuanta paz se respira —dijo Akane.

—Me dijeron que el árbol sagrado purifica y tranquiliza el alma.

—¿Con que es eso?

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a surcar el horizonte.

—Mira Ranma, el primer amanecer del año. ¡Qué hermoso!

—Igual de hermoso que tú.

Akane se volteó sorprendida a ver a Ranma, el cual la miraba con amor. Por un momento sintió que se desmayaba cuando la mano de Ranma se posó sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y espero, unos segundos después los volvió a abrir. Ranma seguía con su mano en su mejilla, pero volteaba a todos lados, con el ceño fruncido, como esperando algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Perdona, es que usualmente en este momento alguien interrumpe o algo pasa.

—Tienes razón —Akane miró hacia todos lados también—. Pero si nada ha pasado es porque este momento es nuestra oportunidad.

Y dicho esto Akane se acercó a Ranma y lo besó. Un beso corto y rápido.

—¿Y ya? —preguntó desilusionado Ranma, una vez que Akane se separo.

—Claro que no, tenemos hoy y mañana, y todo el año.

—Y todos los años que vengan —sonrió, mientras la abrazó por la cintura y la volvió a besar una y otra vez, mientras pensaba que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente. Porque si algo no debía olvidar nunca, es que el año nuevo trae consigo 365 oportunidades.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Hola a todos :D.**

**Espero les haya gustado este "pequeño" One-Shot. n.n**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y quiero desearles nuevamente ¡Feliz año nuevo! :3**

**Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre n-n.**

**Saionara.**

**Ps. Si fuera año bisiesto tendrían una oportunidad más ;D.**

**Atte. Ai Hiwatari.**

**12/01/14**


End file.
